


A Flicker of Hope

by LewLew



Category: Once Upon A Time - Fandom, Rumbelle - Fandom
Genre: F/M, I'd say this is a character study., It's within Rumple's pov so there's a bit of inner reflection on his part and it's a bit angsty., So this is my first bit of fanfiction writing., This is based on an idea that danced around in my mind until I wrote it down.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 13:16:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12036675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LewLew/pseuds/LewLew
Summary: A little one-shot which takes place between seasons 4 and 5. Rumple’s POV as he is in a coma.





	A Flicker of Hope

**Author's Note:**

> A huge thank you to the awesome and amazing winterswanderlust for beta reading for me! xx

At first, darkness was all there was. A fitting fate to be sure since darkness had been an endless battle in his life for centuries. He had taken it on to give him the power to save his son. A courageous attempt at doing the greater good but proved futile at the great cost it had been, given his son’s ultimate fate.

Yes, darkness had been a close friend of his for the longest time, keeping him company while he waited to find a way to get to his son. Many souls he had encountered; some in gradients ranging from the purest light to the abyss of darkness. It was rare for such a soul to surprise him, let alone inspire him. One of those souls had most definitely done so the moment she agreed to go to his castle with him in exchange for the protection of her people and land they lived upon. That soul, that one spark of radiant light had danced right into his dark life and turned his world upside down – making him feel like the young man he hadn’t been in centuries rather than the fearsome immortal Dark One he was now.

This woman both drove him up the wall and anchored him while bringing him back to himself. This beautiful woman with chestnut colored hair, crystal blue eyes and an accent he could never forget even if he tried. This woman broke down his walls and made him fall utterly and completely in love with her—bringing him into if not right at the border of darkness and light. This woman who could both break and mend his sorry excuse for a heart. This perfect woman… his love… his Belle. She was now lost to him forever as he embraced the dark emptiness of darkness, his old friend once again.

He was within the depths of despair, his eternal torture for his own soul. Yes, after all the dark deeds he has done, he feels this is what he deserves. It’s fitting for him, in fact. 

But wait... he can almost hear her voice.

“…Rumple…”

Amidst the ocean of darkness he hears his name. Someone is calling his name. No, not just someone—he’d recognize that beautiful accented voice anywhere. It was her, his love... his Belle. It’s her voice that’s bringing him back towards the light and away from the pits of despair. He was completely ready to let go—to be done, but how can he let go when she’s calling his name?

No, he can’t leave her, not like this. Not that he even deserves her anymore or that he ever deserved her to begin with. Especially after everything he has done to everyone, including her; all the lies stemming from fear and desperation. No, she deserves better than this. He will stay. He won’t leave her unless she tells him to. He couldn’t give up magic for her, but this…this he can do. This he will do. He’ll hold on for her. He’ll stay here with her, even if he’s still in this comatose state, he’ll stand by her—so to speak. She has stood by him countless times, it’s the least he can do. The most he could do would be to be honest with her and to give her the world. 

Yes, if he ever wakes again, that’s what he’ll do.

But first, he’ll stay here with her. And for now, that would suffice.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Hope you've enjoyed it! :)


End file.
